Hyrule Warriors Legends: The Tale of Majora's Mask
by K-Mann
Summary: It takes place after Hyrule Warriors Legends. Link goes back to Termina and must team up with Young Link to defeat Skull Kid and the Twinrova.
1. Prologue

Hyrule Warriors Legends:

The Tale of Majora's Mask

Prologue

Zelda slowly opened her eyes to reveal her perfect room. She sat up in her huge bed, pulled the covers off from over her, and stood up. Changing out of her pajamas and into her royal dress, she opened the doors to her balcony as wide as she could, allowing the morning sunlight to pour into the room.

She grabbed her Goddess Harp and stood out on the balcony. She closed her eyes and began to pluck the strings to the tune of a lullaby that her father used to sing to her when she was a little girl.

She sighed, thinking about her father again. She missed him. She never really spent time with him; he was always busy. Impa, her royal bodyguard, last survivor of the Sheikah, and general of her army, was always with her instead. She liked Impa.

She also liked Link. He was a quiet man from her army, but he was also the legendary hero of Hyrule, thanks to the Triforce of Courage that resides in him. He can never be seen anywhere without his fairy friend, Proxi, who speaks for him.

Of course, he didn't save Hyrule alone. Along with her and Impa, the three had made many new friends along their journey together.

First, there was Lana and Cia. An evil man named Ganondorf had ripped all of the goodness out of Cia while she watched over the Triforce. That goodness created Lana. But luckily, Ganondorf was defeated and Cia turned good as well. Now, they both watch over the owners of the other Triforce pieces, Link and Zelda, together, as well as share the Triforce of Power.

There was also Linkle, a girl who thought she was the hero. While she wasn't "the" hero, she most certainly was a hero. She traveled across Hyrule just to come and help their army. While Zelda had gone with Link to return the Master Sword, the legendary blade of Evil's Bane that only the hero may wield, monsters attacked the castle. But she came and fought alongside Impa to protect it.

The rest of their friends were actually from different points in time. When Cia worked for Ganondorf, she opened portals to different moments in the past to locate his spirit fragments. But they met heroes from those times along the way.

Zelda was glad that there was no more darkness in Hyrule. This gave everyone a time to relax, including her as she played her harp. This also allowed her people to live in peace, without fear of darkness plaguing their kingdom.

She sighed again and opened her eyes to stare upon her gorgeous kingdom, along all of the green fields that lay in it.

What she saw made her scream and drop her harp onto the floor.

Out in the fields was a huge storm of darkness. Below the clouds was a huge Gate of Souls, one of the portals that lead them to another point in time. Once it was complete, Zelda could see two figures fly through it.

A Hylian captain burst into the room.

"Your Majesty," he spoke, out of breath. "What is the trouble?

"Get me Link and Impa as soon as possible," she demanded, walking over to him.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he answered, and dashed out of the room.

She hurried back to the balcony and clutched onto the railing.

Shortly after her talk with the captain, Link and Impa arrived at Zelda's room, alongside Proxi the fairy.

Zelda smiled at Link, who was still clad in his green outfit, brown boots, and blue scarf. Being the hero, he would never be seen without it. He also always wore his Knight's sword and shield, seeing how the Master Sword had to be returned.

Impa, being the last member of the Sheikah tribe, wore the makeup on her face, as well as have the eye with a single tear on her shirt. Her Giant's Blade was hooked securely onto her back.

"Princess," she began. "You summoned us. The captain said it was urgent. What's wrong?"

"Look," she told them. She got off of her bed and walked over to the balcony doors. She opened them again to reveal the portal.

"Another one!?" Proxi cried.

"I'm afraid so," she answered. "Link, it would seem you have another time period to visit. Be on your guard, I saw to figures fly into the portal once they were finished creating it."

Link nodded firmly.

"Good," she said. "Go into the training grounds and bring some men with you. Good luck."

And with that, Link and Proxi left the room, leaving the princess behind with Impa.

"You said they flew into the portal?" Impa questioned.

"Yes," the princess answered.

"Then it couldn't have been Lana and Cia," she thought aloud.

"It didn't look like them either," Zelda told her.

Meanwhile, Link and Proxi arrived in the training grounds.

"Anyone who wants to fight for Hyrule," Proxi shouted. "Come with us."

Many soldiers began to equip themselves with the proper weapons and armour. Once they were all prepared, they began to follow Link out of the castle. They walked across the lowered drawbridge and out into Hyrule Field, beginning their trek towards the portal.

Linkle, who was now part of the army, also happened to be in the training grounds at the time. She double-checked to make sure her crossbows were secure on her boots, lowered her green hood, and clutched onto her golden compass given to her by her grandmother. After meeting Link, she wasn't entirely sure if shewas the legendary hero. But she also knew that she still had the right and the capability to fight for Hyrule.

Nonetheless, she decided to give Link a chance and sit this one out. Perhaps her time would come later.


	2. Chapter 1: The Masked One

Chapter 1: The Masked One

Link and his men stepped through the portal. Once inside, it seemed as though they were inside some sort of building. There was many chugging and clanking noises coming from above them. When they looked up, gears and other contraptions were keeping this thing moving. What it was, they didn't know. But it would go every second, almost like a clock.

"This can be our base," Proxi said. "Some of us can stay here. The rest can follow Link and explore this place."

About two thirds of the army followed Link towards the giant doors. Link shoved them open and stepped out into the sunlight. What he saw put him in shock.

He had stepped into a very large town. Signs and decorations everywhere showed that some sort of carnival was coming up. In the center of this square was an unfinished tower.

Hordes and hordes of monsters were crawling everywhere. Skeleton-like Stalchildren and Stalfos, lead by some dinosaur-like Dinolfos, were causing destruction on this poor town.

"Come on everyone!" shouted Proxi from Link's side. "We have to fight!"

With his sword and shield ready, Link lead some of his men into battle, but the group mainly split up into different sections of the town. Hylian soldiers dueled with many Stalchildren and Stalfos while the captains dealt with the Dinolfos. With his very impressive fighting skills, Link did a combination of both.

"What!?" cried a screeching voice. "Who are you? Minions! Stop them!"

More hordes of monsters began to swarm around Link

"Obviously this guy isn't here to play games," Proxi answered.

"Oh, you want to play games with the Skull Kid?" asked the voice again. "Very well, I'll come out to play! How about some hide-and-seek?"

Performing a massive spin attack, Link destroyed all of the monsters surrounding him.

"Hee hee hee!" Skull Kid laughed. "Come and find me! I betcha can't!"

"So this guy wants us to find him?" Proxi questioned. "Fine. Link, let's go search these keeps!"

Proxi followed Link into the South Keep, which was the closest. They didn't find Skull Kid, all they saw was more Stalchildren there to stop them.

Despite the amount there were, Link was not intimidated and took no hesitation in fighting them all off. Wanting to take the keep for his own, he put his game of hide-and-seek on hold and resorted to fighting the monsters in the keep.

Eventually, a Stalfos appeared, who was the keep boss. After taking a few extra hits than a Stalchild, he was defeated. The South Keep now belonged to Link's Forces.

"You take the keep! Nice job!" Link cheered.

Link eyed the Laundry Pool keep, but instead ran up the stairs through battling soldiers and monsters. He hurried into the East Keep, and again, only found more Stalchildren. This time, he found a Hylian Captain in here to help him.

The two battled with their men inside of the keep, until the keep boss appeared. Link easily killed him as well, claiming the East Keep for their own.

"Nice job!" Proxi exclaimed.

"Ouch!" they heard Skull Kid's voice scream from not too far away. "What are you doing!? Wait a minute, you look like that other guy that's here!"

He must have been referring to Link; there was no one else here it could be. But there's someone that looks like him?

"I wonder what he's talking about?" Proxi wondered.

She followed Link as he darted off towards the North Keep. Once he arrived there, he found it overrun with monsters. But unlike last time, he found to extra people.

One had to be Skull Kid. Skull Kid's are creatures that kids turn into if they find themselves lost in a place back in Hyrule called the Lost Woods. They wear red jackets, pointy shoes, and hats, alongside green shorts, all of which is made of cloth and other material. He also had two fairies with him, a yellow one named Tatl and a red and purple one named Tael. Tatl was the older sister, and Tael was the younger brother.

However, this Skull Kid was different. He wore a very mysterious looking mask. It was in shape of a heart, with two spikes above the eyes and four along either cheek. The area around the eyes and spot where the mouth would be was red, while everywhere else was purple. The eyes were very spooky; they were yellow with two little black dots in the center surrounded by green. It was very scary.

The second person was Link.

But he was different. While still clad in green, he looked to be very young, way younger than Link. He was still clad in green, but his blonde hair was brighter. He also had no shield, and held a gigantic Kokiri's (race of kids that never grow up) Sword. On top of his hat was a Keaton Mask (a creature similar to that of a fox, but yellow with three tails), and underneath his sheathe the Fierce Deity's Mask, a very powerful artifact that transforms the wearer into a tall and magical warrior.

This Young Link stared deep into Link's eyes with his own pair of bright blue ones, and his mouth dropped.

Skull Kid looked back between the two Links.

"This is so confusing!" he cried. "How can there be two of you!?"

Link and Young Link stared at each other; they didn't have to speak to know that they wanted the same thing.

The two charged at Skull Kid, now working together, to take him down. They swung their swords at him and knocked him across the keep.

"Hey! You cheated!" he shouted. "You got him to help you! Now it's two against one? That's not fair."

He then disappeared.

"If you won't play fair, then neither will I!" his voice declared.

Skull Kid's forces then received reinforcements as more Dinolfos appeared on the battlefield.

"Dinolfos! Get those cheaters!" he cried.

"We should defeat those guys if we want to catch that Skull Kid!" Proxi said to Link.

After Young Link finished taking the keep, the two began to fight the enemy's reinforcements to protect that keep.

Link dodged a fireball coming from one of the Dinolfos' mouth and began to fight him. Young Link did the same with another.

Building up enough energy, Young Link whipped out the Fierce Deity's Mask and slapped it on his face. Link watched as Young Link screamed. Once the flash of light cleared, standing in his place was a warrior that was now the same height as Link. He was also dressed like him, except instead of green it was white. He also instead wore black pants and armour. He also had tattoos on his face and no makeup.

He pulled out his sword, which was twice as long as Link's. The design was made so that the blade begins in three different spots on the hilt, but curl up and inward until they meet at one point at the end.

He began to swing his sword in all different directions, with a ball of magic firing out after each swing. Once all of the monsters were gathered up, he did a spin attack and destroyed them all.

Another flash of light appeared as Young Link pulled the mask off of his face and placed it back on his belt. While the last Dinolfos was distracted, Link finished him off.

"Noooo! My beautiful creations!" Skull Kid cried. "Well, you're too late anyways. My ultimate plan will destroy you and your entire army!"

Suddenly, a huge explosion blasted in the sky above the clock tower, causing everyone on the battlefield to fall to the ground. Once they climbed to their feet and looked up, they saw a huge boulder twice the size of the whole town with a very angry face.

"The moon!" he cheered. "This will destroy you all!"

"He must be insane!" Proxi cried. "That moon is directly above both his base and ours! It will kill us all in about ten minutes!"

Link and Young Link didn't know what to do. They thought they were all doomed.

"Wait!" Proxi shouted suddenly. "I feel the presence of a Great Fairy! She can certainly stop all of this!"

Young Link, knowing where this was, began to run towards it. Link and Proxi followed, her presence growing stronger for the fairy.

"Here it is!" she cheered.

The three darted inside. Link ran up to the magic circle and activated it.

But nothing happened.

Instead, a bunch of tiny fairies flew in and around them out of nowhere.

"You must help me!" said a voice. "I am the Great Fairy, shattered into pieces by the mischievous Skull Kid! You must bring back my last piece!"

"We have to search the keeps for it," Proxi realized. "Don't worry Great Fairy! We'll help you!"

"I thought ahead you morons!" Skull Kid laughed. "There's no way you'll be able to save her in time!"

Link and Young Link dashed out of the fountain, with Proxi right behind them, and split up. The only two keeps left were the West Keep and the Laundry Pool.

Young Link ran into the West Keep, but Link kept running towards the Laundry Pool. Cutting through the South Keep, he arrived there and sure enough, found it.

"There it is!" Proxi cheered. "But it's trapped here! We'll have to take this keep for ourselves!"

Link began to cut his way through the monsters inside. He fought as hard as when he was fighting Ganon (Ganondorf's transformation when he took all three pieces of the Triforce) to save the Great Fairy.

Soon enough, the keep boss appeared. Link defeated him, releasing the Great Fairy's final piece.

"Thank you!" it cheered. "I will return to my fountain. You must use the Magic Circle there to summon me!"

Link and Proxi ran out of the keep and all the way back to the Fairy Fountain. Sure enough, the circle was there. Link activated it again, and this time, the Great Fairy appeared.

She laughed, so happy to be complete again, and summoned many tinier fairies around the shape and size of Proxi. They zoomed past the two and outside. They soared up into the air and right alongside the moon. They all took their spots along the bottom of it and began to push against it as hard as they could.

Eventually, it stopped falling.

"NO!" Skull Kid roared in fury. "NO! NO! NO! My plan is ruined!"

Morale for Skull Kid's Forces suddenly went down as the doors to the Enemy Base opened.

"Now's our chance to finish him off!" Proxi cheered.

The two ran out of the fountain as the Great Fairy disappeared. They ran all the way to the Allied Base until they found a pair of stairs going above it. Young Link then met up with them. They ran up both flights of stairs and through the open doors, where Skull Kid was with hordes of Stalchildren.

"You're really mean!" Skull Kid whined. "And I don't like it!"

He charged at them. Tatl and Tael smacked Young Link in the face. Link attacked Skull Kid when he saw the chance, making Tatl and Tael fly back to fight Link. Young Link attacked Skull Kid again, making the fairies leave.

The two fought at each other. It wasn't very hard, seeing how Skull Kid's morale had diminished.

Finally, Link did one final blow at Skull Kid, knocking him backwards and onto the floor. That was when the entirety of his forces disappeared, leaving him and the fairies alone.

Link and Young Link cornered him on the roof.

"P-P-Please don't hurt me," he spoke. "I'm sorry. It's just my masters."

"Who are they?" asked Proxi.

"The Twinrova," he replied.

"The Twinrova?" she repeated.

"Witches," he answered. "They're obsessed with brainwashing. I don't know what they want. Look! There they are!"

"Where?" asked Proxi.

Once she and the two Links turned around, Skull Kid used his chance to make him and the fairies disappeared. Link, Young Link, and Proxi turned around to find him gone.

"Oh well," said Proxi. "Let's go round up the soldiers."


	3. Chapter 2: The Search for the Twins

Chapter 2: The Search for the Twins

Link's attempt at halting the Skull Kid's plans of destroying Clock Town with the moon was a success. However, during the battle he met someone very interesting. It was Young Link, the younger self of the Hero of Time, who was one of Link's ancestors.

Together, the two defeated Skull Kid and learned of his two masters, the Twinrova. Link knew that they had to be the two figures Zelda saw, and that their plan was no good.

Upon exiting Clock Town, Link saw that four countries existed north, south, east, and west of Clock Town. He decided to begin their search in the south, where Woodfall Swamp lay.

Link and his forces arrived in the swamp, where Stalchildren, Stalfos, and Dinolfos were running amok.

Over the lake they could see a very tall palace, where two old hags on broomsticks flew into the air and cackled.

"Flee while you can heroes!" one of them, Koume, shouted.

"Or we will finish you off ourselves!" the other one, Kotake, added.

"Come on, we can take them on!" one of the Hylian captain roared.

He charged into the lake, where the water was only up to his ankles, and began to run towards the palace. The further he went the more pink the water turned, until he began to feel pain. He took excess damage until he dropped to the ground, dead.

The Twinrova cackled again.

"You fools!" Koume laughed.

"That water is poisonous!" Kotake added.

"We can't go that way without dying," Proxi started. "So it looks like we'll have to take the long way instead."

"Good luck with that!" Koume shouted.

"Sister," Kotake asked her. "I believe we don't have enough party members for our guests to mingle with. Don't you agree?"

"Why, I agree very much, sister," Koume answered. "Let's invite some more!"

The Enemy Forces then received reinforcements. More monsters began to block the way, charging at Link's Forces.

"Attack!" another Hylian captain shouted.

Link lead Young Link and the rest of his men into the battle. Link cut through the enemies quickly and arrived at the first keep, filled with Stalchildren. He slaughtered them all until the keep boss appeared. Defeating him granted his forces the keep.

"Nice job!" Proxi cheered.

He turned around to check on Young Link. The boy was still battling the new reinforcements, but they were almost done.

Nonetheless, Link continued onwards into the battle again. He battled another horde of Stalchildren and Stalfos that were in his way.

"No!" Koume roared. "He's still getting through! And we haven't even reached the Woodfall Temple! Sister, what do you think we should do?"

"Perhaps he's not happy with party guests," she thought. "Maybe we should get him someone else. And I know just who."

"Oh, you don't mean him, do you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do mean him."

"Shall we summon him, sister?"

"Let's."

That was when Queen Gohma appeared in front of the Deku Palace.

"YAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!" they cackled.

Two Hylian Captains that had arrived at the palace before Link lead their group towards the giant spider. They began attacking it, but she spun around, causing everyone to fly in all different directions.

Link finished taking a second keep close to the palace and charged towards them. He knew Gohma's weakness: her eye. But they needed a certain item that Link had in order to destroy her.

She fired a laser out of her eye, slicing through the soldiers. Once she was finished, her eye flew open and glowed blue.

That was when Link whipped out his bow and fired an arrow.

It sunk into her eye, and she roared in pain. She collapsed to the ground, where Link dashed over and began to slice at it with his sword. Once she had enough, she blinked the arrow out and stood up.

She sliced at Link with one of her claws, knocking him backwards. He jumped to his feet, and dodging all of her attacks, prepared for the next moment to strike.

Meanwhile, Young Link remained close to the Allied Base, protecting it from any enemies that arrived. He had heard that the Twinrova's plan was to get to the Woodfall Temple, which was right next to the Deku Palace.

However, he would have to pass the Deku Palace, and he didn't want to go the long way. If the water weren't poisoned, he would go right now.

He just wished there was a third person to help them right now.

That was when a very odd looking man flew over his head. This man was able to fly thanks to a red balloon attached to his blue backpack. He wore green, like him, but it was all one suit, and the tip of the hat stood up rather than back. He also had red tights.

He soared over to Link, who had weakened Gohma again, and landed on the ground.

"Tingle, Tingle! Kooloo-Limpah!" he cried.

He shoved Link out of the way so he was standing right in front of Gohma's eye. He began to blow another red balloon attached to his backpack as big as it could until it exploded, knocking everyone backwards. The impact burst into Gohma's eye, finishing her off.

"Wh-Who are you?" Proxi asked.

"Me?" he questioned. "I am Tingle. And I am here to help you!"

He turned around to face to poisoned water.

"I understand that this water is poisonous because of the Woodfall Temple. You leave that to me!"

And with that, he took to the air again and reappeared at the entrance to the temple. He hurried inside, where many more monsters lay.

"Who wants to fight?" he asked, and began to do just that.

That was when the gates to the Deku Palace opened.

"How dare you!" Koume roared.

"We should show him whose boss," Kotake added.

The two captains and the soldiers followed Link into the palace, where three keeps lay. One to the right, one to the left, and one straight, the Enemy Base but those gates were closed.

"How are we going to get inside?" asked Proxi.

"Perhaps if we take these two keeps," one of the captains suggested.

One of the captains followed Link to the left, while the second took to the right. The soldiers split up as well.

Meanwhile, Tingle quickly took one of the keeps inside the Woodfall Palace. Once he had defeated the keep boss, a treasure chest appeared inside of the keep. Loving treasure, he didn't wait another second before opening it. Instead of finding rupees, he found the boss key.

Nonetheless, he snatched it and carried it outside of the keep. He immediately found a closed keep, the Boss Keep. He whipped out the boss key and unlocked the doors. They opened by themselves, and Tingle stepped inside.

That was when Odolwa appeared in front of him.

Link quickly defeated the keep boss and hurried outside of the keep, across the hall, and into the second one. The Hylian Captain there killed a few more Stalchildren, and the keep boss appeared.

Link slashed at the Stalfos until he was defeated. With both keeps taken, the doors to the Enemy Base opened.

Link hurried outside and took the right until he was inside their base. Once he was inside, he was greeted with more Stalchildren. However, he finally saw the Twinrova.

Koume and Kotake both were very short and practically identically. They both had black robes with white Gerudo printing on it, they both rode broomsticks, and they both had dark skin and pointy noses. The only difference between the two was that Koume had red hair with a red jewel on her forehead, and Kotake had the same thing but blue.

This represented the Koume had fire magic and Kotake had ice magic. Together, they would make a great duo.

"Looks like the hero has arrived," Koume spoke.

"Let's teach him a lesson, sister," Kotake suggested.

"Link will take both of you down!" Proxi shouted.

Link gripped his sword tighter and charged deeper into the base towards the Twinrova. He slashed at them with his sword, for they weren't that high off of the ground. They blocked one of his attacks, and followed up with Koume firing a ball of fire. Link was blasted across the room.

Tingle just dodged another swing from the giant tiki man's sword. Odolwa spun around and this time swung vertically, forcing Tingle to dodge it again.

"Tingle, Tingle! Kooloo-Limpah!" he cried, blowing up another red balloon until it popped. Odolwa was able to block the explosion, but the impact still made him take a few steps back.

The giant boss recovered quickly and continued to try and defeat the fairy man. Tingle dodged another attack and prepared to do a strong attack. He pulled out a bomb from his backpack, aimed it at the beast, and rolled it towards him. Not only did it explode and damage him, but it also caused him to fall to the ground.

While weakened, Tingle scurried over and let out a huge amount of attacks. He punched and kicked the monster and finished off by flying into the air with a balloon and dropping another bomb on him. Tingle jumped to the floor, where Odolwa was able to climb to his feet again.

Link did a spin attack and knocked the Twinrova onto a row of bombs. Once they landed on them, they exploded, causing them to fly through the air once more and crash onto the floor. They quickly got back onto their broomsticks again and prepared to dish out more attacks onto Link.

They each began to throw fire and ice balls at Link, but he was able to dodge most of them. He began to slice them with his sword once more. They blocked another attack and prepared a strong attack.

They quickly morphed together, creating one giant young woman. Half of her was dressed in red, while the other half was blue. They used their fire and ice magic together to create one beam of power. It fired directly down at Link, but he was able to dodge. After they had used their power, a cloud of smoke appeared. Once it was gone, they were back in their normal forms, weakened. Link used this chance to attack them.

He slashed at them extra hard and extra fast, finishing off with a stab. They flew across the room again.

They hopped back on their broomsticks, very weak.

"Enough of this!" cried Koume. "Sister, I believe we have something we need at the Woodfall Temple."

"I believe you are right, sister," Kotake agreed. "Those remains from Odolwa. We'll just have to kill him first!"

Suddenly the two disappeared and reappeared in the Woodfall Temple Boss Keep, where Tingle and Odolwa were battling. Odolwa was almost defeated as well.

All of the Stalchildren suddenly disappeared and were replaced with Hylian soldiers. With the Twinrova gone, the Enemy Base belonged to their forces.

"Oh no!" Proxi worried. "If they get the winning kill, then they'll get . . . whatever it was. But it can't lead to good. Tingle, you have to kill him first!"

Both Tingle and the Twinrova battled hard against Odolwa, as well as try to kill each other. The fact that they all wanted him dead, but they were still battling against each other, only enraged Odolwa more. He suddenly grew much stronger, practically glowing yellow.

He swung his sword, knocking all of them backwards. Tingle got up first and charged at the beast. He grabbed handfuls of bombs in each hand and chucked them all at the monster. They all blew up upon contact, causing him to drop to the ground, defeated.

He blew up into lots of green, blue, and red rupees, which really put a smile on Tingle's face. He nabbed them all in a matter of seconds.

However, something else also appeared in Tingle's hands. It was the mask Odolwa was wearing; Odolwa's Remains.

"Curses!" Koume growled. "We didn't do it! But no matter. Skull Kid is already working in the north to get the others. Shall we leave, sister?"

"I believe we shall," Kotake agreed.

The two then disappeared from the battlefield.

"That was a tough battle!" said Proxi. "I'm so glad you're not hurt, Link!"

Eventually, Link, Proxi, and Tingle met up at the Allied Base, where Young Link was waiting.

"Lookie! Lookie!" Tingle cheered. "I got this from the big guy!"

From his pockets, he pulled out Odolwa's and showed it to the others.

"Oh my!" said Proxi. "That's the mask he was wearing!"

"I heard the old hags say it's called his 'remains,'" he explained. "They said that there's another one in the north that some 'Skull Kid' is getting for them."

"Skull Kid," Proxi muttered. "Wait, there's another in the north? I wonder if there's a pair in all four countries. And I'm sure that whatever they want with these can't be good."

"So, what do we do?" asked Tingle.

"We stop them," she answered, and turned to Link. "So, where do we go next?"


	4. Chapter 3: The Mountains

Chapter 3: The Mountains

When the battle was won, Link and his allies regrouped. While battling, Link and Young Link found someone who came to their aid. It was Tingle, a 35-year-old man who believes himself to be a fairy.

He was successful in defeating Odolwa, awarding him with the monster's remains. But before the Twinrova fled, Tingle overheard of their plan; to collect the other three remains in the other three countries. He also heard that Skull Kid was already in the north, on a quest to collect another one.

Knowing that this has successfully worked in the past, Link decided it a good idea to split his group into three.

Link took a faction of his forces and led them into the mountains. Once they stepped foot in the land abundant in snow, they found it overrun with monsters. The gorons, who lived in the mountains, fought bravely against these creatures, but without a leader, were being slaughtered.

Without any hesitation, Link charged headfirst into battle to help the gorons and find Skull Kid.

"What hope does our tribe have!?" cried a Goron Captain, taking a swing at a Stalfos. The entirety of the gorons' morale fell.

"Don't worry, everyone," Proxi assured them. "We're here to help!"

"Thank you!" another Goron Captain cheered, boosting their morale again. "You can use our hideout, the Goron Shrine, as our Allied Base."

"Great! Say, what happened to your previous leader?" asked Proxi.

"He's gone!" another Goron Captain wailed. "Knocked off the side of the mountain by Goht, the mechanical bull. He lives in the Snowhead Temple now, so steer clear from there."

"Snowhead Temple," thought Proxi. "Does he wear a mask?"

"So the stories say," the goron answered.

"Link! That's probably it!" the fairy cheered. "If he lives in a temple and wears a mask, then that's got to be one of the remains!"

Link began advancing towards the Snowhead Temple, plowing through any enemies in his way.

"In the Snowhead Temple, you say?" asked a familiar voice. "Very well, then. Minions! Make your way towards the temple!"

Four Dinolfos began to lead factions of Stalchildren and Stalfos in the direction of the temple.

"Skull Kid!?" Proxi cried.

"Yes, it's me!" he laughed. "And you shouldn't be here! Minions! Exterminate the hero in green!"

Two Dinolfos charged at Link. He dodged a fireball that came from one of them and began slashing away. The second Dinolfos charged at him, only to get caught up in Link's attacks as well. Once they were knocked to the ground, Link finished off with a spin attack, killing them.

"Link, we should stop those other Dinolfos before they reach the temple!" Proxi told him. "By the way, where is Skull Kid?"

"Up there," a nearby Goron Captain answered, pointing at the top of a cliff. "That's where we built our grave for our leader, Darmani. But that evil Skull Kid took it over and claimed it as his base! He's also blocked the secret entrance up to it with snow!"

Deciding it would be best to find a way to reach Skull Kid for later, Link darted through the Southern Keep and arrived at the first group of monsters advancing towards the temple. Link fought bravely against the Dinolfos and successfully defeated him. He finished off all of the Stalchildren afterwards.

"He sure is fighting strong," one of the Goron Captains remarked. "We should help out! Men! Destroy any monsters advancing towards the temple!"

And just like that, the other three groups were all stopped by gorons.

"Thank you!" one of the Hylian Captains thanked them.

Seeing how they were taken care of, Link darted back to the keep he cut through and began slaughtering the Stalchildren inside. Once enough were defeated, the keep boss appeared. Link quickly destroyed the Stalfos, claiming the Southern Keep as his own.

Not too long after the keep was taken, a Goron Captain was successful in defeating an advancing Dinolfos, reducing the amount down to two.

"You're not getting past me!" he roared.

Link met up with a Hylian Captain and another Goron Captain working to defeat another advancing Dinolfos. Together, the three finished him off quite quickly. Link used another spin attack to get rid of the Stalchildren and hurried off towards the last advancing Dinolfos.

Before he arrived there, he found another keep, the Western Keep, overrun with monsters. He darted inside and began to fight the Stalchildren there. While fighting them, the Goron Captain was able to defeat the last advancing Dinolfos.

"Nice job!" Proxi congratulated him. "That was the last advancing monster!"

"Salvage your victory," Skull Kid warned them. "Because it will be your last!"

Skull Kid then used his magic to summon reinforcements.

"More monsters?" a Goron Captain complained. He and some other captains lead Hylian soldiers and gorons alike towards the new enemies.

"That's it! Enough hiding!" Skull Kid cried soon after. "It's time to find those remains!"

Skull Kid, accompanied by Tatl and Tael, levitated out of the Enemy Base. He looked down at the battlefield below and leaped down from the very top of the cliff. He landed on his feet and continued onwards, across the frozen lake.

After claiming the Western Keep, Link soon arrived at the snow bridge that leads to the Snowhead Temple. Attached from their mountain over to the other, it did not see very safe.

Nonetheless, he began to run across and towards the temple. He safely reached the other side and began to make his way up the spiral snow path that wrapped around the temple itself. He charged inside, where some of his forces, but mostly Skull Kid's Forces, already claimed keeps. He entered one and began fighting, beginning to search for the Boss Key.

He quickly defeated the Keep Boss and claimed the East Room, but found no key inside. He moved on to the West Room and continued to fight. Once the Keep Boss appeared, he defeated him, and this time was rewarded with a red and gold chest. He opened it up and removed the golden Boss Key from inside.

He hurried through the temple, killing any Stalchildren and Stalfos in his way, and arrived at the closed doors to the boss, Goht. Once he placed the key in the door, they opened by themselves.

When he stepped inside, he was surprised to find that it didn't actually lead to a keep; it led into a circular room that wrapped around the entire temple, outside of the keeps but inside the walls themselves.

There was a stack of wood lined up on the right side of the path. Suddenly, footsteps could be heard. They grew louder and louder, and the shaking on the ground grew harder and harder, until Goht himself crashed through the thin wall and roared.

He was a very large mechanical bull, almost as tall as Odolwa. But too be fair, this bull runs on all fours. Link eyed his two sharp horns.

Suddenly, Skull Kid entered the room.

"Thank you for opening the doors to the boss room," he thanked him. "I couldn't have done it myself. Actually, I could have, but I decided to leave all of the fun for you."

"Come on, Link!" Proxi began. "Let's beat this guy before Skull Kid does!"

Goht then began to charge down the path, making them all watch him leave.

"Tatl! Tael! With me!" Skull Kid demanded, and the three flew off after the beast. Link ran after them as well, with Proxi close behind.

They soon caught up with the beast, who was simply running. He was fast, so even if either one of them were able to catch up with him, they wouldn't have enough time to deal any damage.

That was when Link came up with an idea. He whipped out his trusty Hookshot, aimed at Goht before he got too far, and fired. The hook latched onto his rear, and the chain began to recoil, taking Link along with it. With his sword out, he stopped the beast, which knocked Goht down to the ground.

Link began to attack the beast while he was stunned. Skull Kid also did the same, attempting to fight Link as well. Once Link had enough energy, he leaped high into the air and landed on Goht's head, stabbing his sword inside. Goht roared in pain as Link jumped off, and he climbed to his feet.

Skull Kid attacked Link a few times and hurried off after the creature. He knew that Skull Kid, obviously, didn't have a Hookshot, so he would only be able to fight him once he was down.

Link came up with another idea. Seeing how they were too far, he began to run the opposite direction. He ran and ran until Goht came into view. He dodged out of the way as to not get hit, spun around, and fired the Hookshot again. It latched onto the back of the mechanical bull and pulled Link up.

Once he was down again, Link and Skull Kid began to fight it. Link performed a spin attack, which knocked Skull Kid into the wall. Because of the extra damage dealt, Goht was ultimately defeated, granting Link Goht's remains as they appeared in his hands. He also picked up all of the rupees dropped by Goht.

"Uh-oh," Skull Kid worried. "Koume and Kotake aren't going to be too pleased. I'd better get out of here!"

Skull Kid then disappeared from the battlefield, causing his forces to retreat out of the mountains.

"Hooray! The mountains are safe!" a Goron Captain cheered. "Thank you so very much for helping us!"

"We will always answer the call for help," a Hylian Captain answered.

"The battle is won," Proxi cheered as well. "I'm so glad you're not hurt, Link!"


	5. Chapter 4: Linkle's Quest Begins

Chapter 4: Linkle's Quest Begins

As the soldiers in the training grounds practiced their fighting, Linkle leaned against the wall, playing with her golden compass given to her by her grandmother.

She thought back to how she had let Link go off on his own with the soldiers to check out the portal. None had come back yet, and that made her worry. Last time one of these had shown up, it led to another dimension in the Great Sea, and it had taken him longer to come back. But she was still getting used to the whole Hyrulean Army thing.

Even if Link didn't need the help, she sure wanted to give him some.

She took a deep breath, glanced around to see if anyone was watching her, and snuck out.

Link had gone out to explore the Gate of Souls, but hadn't returned. This gave Linkle both a chance and an excuse to leave and go help him out. She also knew that Zelda would say no, which was why she didn't ask anyone and would need some outside help.

She had heard them mention of two sorceresses that lived in the Valley of Seers by the names of Lana and Cia. From what she heard, neither one would take any hesitation in helping Link.

However, once she arrived at the valley, she found it under attack by monsters. Both sorceresses were trapped in the temple, desperate for help. Not being one to deny the call, Linkle sprang into battle.

Linkle charged at a huge group of Bokoblins, red goblin-like creatures thirsty for blood, and began to shoot them down with her two crossbows.

"A stranger? Helping us?" one of the Goron Captains questioned. "Who are you?"

"I'm Linkle!" she cheered. "And I need to speak with Lana and Cia. It's important."

"I'm afraid that's going to have to wait," he told her. "These monsters are keeping them hostage up in the temple! All of the entrances are shut tight."

Linkle shot down some more Bokoblins, until she spotted an Aeralfos flying toward them. She began to fight the winged creature.

"Cia, what are we going to do?" blue-haired white-clad Lana asked, her Book of Sorcery tight in one hand. She fired a few magic spells at some nearby enemies.

"I suppose we just keep fighting," the white-haired black-clad Cia answered, slapping some more with her Scepter.

"Maybe if we take those two keeps, then we can open those doors from the inside," she suggested. "I'll go to the Western Room. You take the Eastern one."

They began to advance in opposite directions until they arrived at their destinations. They began to fight the Bokoblins inside of the keeps.

"Um, hello?" Linkle shouted to them once she finished off the Aeralfos. "My name is Linkle, and I need to talk to you two."

"Now is a really bad time!" Cia answered, taking out some more newly-spawned enemies.

"What Cia means is we could use some help," Lana corrected her.

"Of course!" Linkle agreed. "But, after can we talk?"

Lana and Cia continued to take out the Monster Forces, hoping their plan would work. Once Lana defeated the Keep Boss from hers, all of the doors opened.

"Hooray!" she cheered. "Now we can advance forward!"

"Follow Lana!" shouted a Goron Captain that was trapped up there with them.

He, another Goron Captain, and a huge group of gorons marched out of the temple behind Lana. They fought any Bokoblins and Aeralfos that got in their way.

Soon after, Cia took the keep she was in as well, opening its doors. She hurried out, with the rest of their forces that were trapped with them behind her.

Because the main gate was still locked shut, Lana had to resort to taking her forces to the West Ruins, the next keep in their way. If they could take that keep, then they would finally be free and have access to the rest of the battlefield.

Lana and her group of gorons began to attack the monsters inside, attempting to take the keep for her own.

Cia darted down the stairs, with the other half of their trapped forces behind her, until they arrived at a bridge. The bridge was up, meaning they couldn't reach Linkle and the rest of the Allied Forces.

"Lana," spoke Cia's voice. "The bridge is up. There's no way for my group to get across."

"If we take the West Ruins, then we'll be able to reach the rest of the forces," she answered.

"Fine," Cia went on. "I guess I'll just have to go all the way around, then."

Lana just finished defeating the Keep Boss, claiming the West Ruins for her forces. The doors opened, finally allowing her freedom.

However, this also triggered the bridge to lower down, and the main gates to the temple to open up.

"You always were my better half," Cia said with a smile, and hurried down the battlefield.

Linkle and a Goron Captain just defeated another Aeralfos in front of the Fairy Fountain, which was across from the main gates to the temple. That was when Lana arrived with one half of their trapped forces from the west, and Cia did the same from the east. They all met up in front of the Fairy Fountain.

"Linkle," Lana cheered. "Thank you for helping us down in the south end of the battlefield."

"I'm just here to help," she answered. "So, how do we get rid of all of these monsters?"

"My guess is that they're being controlled by someone, and that they're too cowardly to reveal themselves," Cia spat.

"Perhaps we can ask the Great Fairy to show them," Lana suggested. "First thing's first. We have to take the Fairy Fountain back."

"Leave that to me!" Linkle told her. "You guys work on taking more keeps in the north."

And with that, they all split up and advanced to their keeps. Linkle hurried inside the Fairy Fountain and began to shoot the Bokoblins inside. Once enough had been defeated, the Keep Boss emerged. She defeated the slightly larger Bokoblin, claiming the keep and allowing the Magic Circle to appear. She stood in the center and activated it, causing the Great Fairy to fire out of the water in front of her.

The fairy looked down at Linkle, laughed, and let out a huge trail of smaller fairies. They zoomed past Linkle and outside of the keep. The girl chased after them so she could watch what they were going to do. The Great Fairy went back into the water and disappeared.

Linkle watched as the fairies flew into the air and created a giant lantern. The light radiating from the lantern shined down onto the whole battlefield, which allowed a King Dodongo to appear in the south end of the battlefield. The fairies then disappeared.

"There it is!" Cia roared. "That must be the beast leading these monsters. Let's go kill it!"

Cia began to advance downwards, with Linkle close behind.

"I'm coming too!" Lana shouted, and hurried after them.

Eventually, the three arrived at the giant golden-scaled beast, who glared down at them with his red horns atop his head. Gorons were already trying to fight it, but were also busy fighting Bokoblins.

Luckily, all three of them knew how to fight it: throw bombs into his mouth.

The three waited for the right moment, dodging every slap that came from the creature's front leg, until he opened his mouth wide open. As he was trying to cough up a huge fireball, Lana created bombs with her magic and fired them all inside the creature's mouth. He swallowed them, and they all exploded inside of him. He collapsed to the ground, giving the three girls a chance to fight it.

Cia had gathered up enough energy and leaped into the air. Raising her Scepter above her head, she smacked it down hard on the top of his head, destroying him once and for all. He exploded into green, blue, and red rupees.

"Yeah! We did it!" Linkle cheered.

Lana and Cia gathered up all of their Allied Forces, and they all gathered in front of the temple. With the battle won, Linkle finally had a chance to speak with them.

"You see, another Gate of Souls opened up," she began to explain. "And Link went in with some men, just in case there was danger there. But he hasn't returned, and I wanted to go in after him. But I know Princess Zelda would have said no, which was why I came to you two."

"So, you admit that you are disobeying the orders given to you by your ruler," Cia realized.

"Well, technically she didn't tell me to not go after him," Linkle countered.

"I don't care what she said, I'll go," Lana declared.

Linkle looked up at Cia with hopeful eyes.

She rolled hers. "Fine, let's go."


	6. Chapter 5: The Ocean

Chapter 5: The Ocean

After the battle in Woodfall was won, Tingle took a faction of their forces and led them west. There, they found a beautiful ocean. However, this beautiful ocean was already under attack by monsters.

Speaking with one of the locals, Tingle discovered that there was a temple that rested across the ocean. He could only guess that that was where the next monster was. But he would have to find a way to cross. Tingle leaped into battle, hoping to find an answer to his question.

Tingle dashed out of the Allied Base, two buildings (one of them being the fisherman that Tingle spoke with) surrounded by fence, and towards the battling Stalchildren and soldiers fighting by the shoreline. In the water, he noticed a small island with palm trees growing on top of it. He blew a balloon up as big as it could until it popped, getting rid of the majority of the monsters.

"If we want to get to that temple, then we're gonna have to find a way across the water," a nearby Hylian Captain pointed out.

"The nice man told me that these Gerudo Pirates have boats," said Tingle.

"Then we're going to have to find a way inside," he realized.

Tingle ran along a path and over to a tall cliff. He knew that on the other side was the fortress, but he would have to find a way to get there.

Suddenly, he spotted an opening on the side of the cliff. He also noticed how rough the edging was. He whipped out his Hookshot, aimed at the top, and fired. Once the chain latched onto the top, it recoiled and pulled him up with it. He placed it back in his backpack filled with other goodies and hopped down into the fortress.

Unfortunately, none of his Allied Forces had made it inside yet. Hordes of pirates, all of them tanned, female, and red-haired, began charging at Tingle.

"Intruder! Intruder!" a Gerudo Pirate Captain yelled.

"Kill him!" shouted another voice from above. "I will have no intruders in my fortress!"

Obviously, this person speaking was in charge. If Tingle could get the chance to speak with her, then maybe he could convince her that they mean no harm and could loan them a ship. He would have to get an audience with her.

None of these women would listen. He began to fight them all off until none were left. He then hurried into the Central Keep and fought the pirates inside. Once the Keep Boss appeared, he defeated her, and claimed that keep as his own. Soldiers began to spawn inside.

"This is now Tingle's keep! Don't steal it!" he cheered.

He hurried outside, fighting off the incoming pirates, and spotted a shut gate with a switch in front of it. Knowing hat he would need some outside help, he ran over, whipped out a hammer, and slammed it down on the switch. The two gates opened up by themselves, allowing both his forces and the Enemy Forces to enter the fortress.

"How nice of that oddly-dressed man to open the gates for us!" Koume cackled from the closed Enemy Base.

"Yes indeed," Kotake agreed.

Tingle ran up a flight of stairs and down a hallway, entering the Western Room. He fought off the pirates inside, as well as a double-sword-wielding Gerudo Pirate Captain, which forced the Keep Boss to appear. He defeated her and claimed that keep.

"This keep belongs to Team Tingle!" he shouted.

He moved onwards through the fortress, finding some of the Twinrova's forces moving the same way. He quickly destroyed all of the Stalchildren and Stalfos and began to battle a Dinolfos.

The Dinolfos let out a fireball, which Tingle dodged. He countered with a few punches and kicks and eventually killed him.

He continued forwards until he eventually found the Rouge Keep, which the leader stayed in. however, this keep was shut tight.

"If you want in," she shouted from inside. "You're going to have to fight all of my forces!"

"Perhaps if we take more keeps in the fortress, then we can find the key to the keep," a nearby Hylian Captain suggested.

"Tingle likes your idea," he agreed.

He then moved on to take the rest of the fortress keeps. He found the Northern Room, which had already been taken by enemy forces. He fought off the Stalchildren inside until the Keep Boss appeared. He killed the Stalfos and took the keep, but no chest appeared.

He ran out of the keep and down the hall until he was outside again. He hurried across a rickety bridge, fighting any Stalchildren or pirates in his way, and entered the Eastern Room. He battled the monsters inside and claimed the keep, allowing a red and gold chest to appear.

He opened it up, peeked inside, and pulled out the Boss Key. He scurried all the way back to the Rouge Base, placed the key inside the doors, and watched as they all opened up. Inside, he found a lady that most certainly looked and acted like the leader of the fortress and the pirates.

She had a long red ponytail, with red baggy pants and a red bra. She held two swords with curved blades, one in each hand.

"There you are!" she exclaimed. "You're the intruder! I, Aveil, will not allow you to get away with this!"

"Please, Tingle doesn't want to fight," the innocent man pleaded. "He just wants to talk to you. Can Tingle borrow one of your boats?"

"Never!" she shouted.

She charged at him, and the two began to fight. She swung a sword, but he blocked it and punched her a few times. He managed to knock her down to the ground and slammed his feet onto her.

She quickly jumped back up and did a spin attack, which he dodged. Once she was weakened, he gave her everything he got until he had enough energy to do a strong attack.

He rolled a bunch of bombs out until they were lined up like bowling pins. Before he could do anything with them, a fairy popped out of his bag. He began chasing it until he leaped up and caught it. However, this caused him to ram into all of the bombs, tossing them onto Aveil and exploding them.

She didn't get back up. She was defeated. "I surrender!" she shouted. "I give up! Do your worst!"

"Tingle will do no such thing!" he told her. "He just wants a boat so he can get to the temple across the ocean!"

"Oh, you're going to the Great Bat Temple?" she asked. "You won't be able to use a boat in that case. Because of the Thunder Cloud that has appeared above it, we haven't been able to lead any ships through. However, I have heard stories of a great turtle that looks like an island. If you play a tune for him, he will awaken, and I'm sure he can take you there."

"Thank you very much!" tingle thanked her.

"Your welcome," she answered. "And good luck! Ladies, we now fight with tingle!"

And just like that, all of the pirates began fighting alongside the Allied Forces, rather than against them.

"We don't like those witches either," Aveil explained, her health fully restored again as she climbed to her feet. "They had their little crony, Skull Kid, tell us there was great treasure in that temple."

"Treasure?" asked Tingle, his eyes turning into the big rupees.

He dashed out of the entire fortress and onto the shoreline.

"A turtle that looks like an island, a turtle that looks like an island," he repated over and over. "Where could it be?"

That was when his eyes lay on the island with two palm trees in the water. Hoping it would work, he whipped out his ocarina he played random notes. Suddenly, a giant turtle head peeked up from above the water, along with two fins on either side.

He looked around until he spotted Tingle.

"Are you the one that awakened me?" he asked.

"I am," he answered. "Can you take us to the Great Bat Temple?"

"That is but a simple task," he replied. "Climb onto my back and I will take you there."

The turtle spun around to face the temple off in the distance. Noticing the two palm trees still growing on his shell, tingle whipped out his Hookshot and pulled himself on top. The turtle began to swim towards the temple.

It didn't take long for Tingle to reappear in the temple, where many of the Enemy Forces had already claimed keeps. Tingle dashed into one and, after a few minutes, stole it from them.

After taking another keep, Tingle then found an empty room. Intrigued, he went inside. It was as big as a keep, and the same shape, but only it wasn't a keep. In the center was a big hole. He walked over and peered inside, where he could see a room below. He jumped all the way down until he landed on a circular platform inside, with water surrounding it.

Suddenly, he noticed something in the water. It seemed to be a giant purple fish. Once it leaped out of the water and over Tingle's head was when he saw what it was: the Gargantuan Masked Fish, Gyorg.

It swam around in the water a bit until it rammed into the platform, knocking Tingle backwards a few steps. Since he couldn't swim, he knew he would have to bring Gyorg to him.

He looked through his items until he spotted his boomerang. He pulled it out, aimed at the fish, and threw it down into the water. Luckily, it kept working, attacking Gyorg and bringing him up to the platform.

While weakned, Tingle attacked it as quickly as possible. Right when he was going to use a strong attack on it was when the Twinrova fell from the ceiling and beat him to it by morphing together.

Once he had had enough, Gyorg flopped back into the water. The Twinrova smiled at Tingle.

"We couldn't let you have all the fun," Koume told him.

"So we decided to join in," Kotake added.

He knew that they would only be able to attack the creature when Tingle brought him up. However, there was no other way to do it.

He waited again until Gyorg rammed into the platform again. Once he was frozen was when Tingle threw the boomerang again. It pulled him back up, and he and the witches began to attack it.

Luckily, Tingle was able to land the final blow this time, and he hurried back into the water. The Twinrova began to fight Tingle, wanting to land the kill on Gyorg and get his remains. Tingle fought back, knowing that his new friends were counting on him and that he could not fail.

Once Gyorg had rammed into them a third time was when they stopped fighting each other. Tingle used the chance to bring him back up with the boomerang, and they all began to fight.

Tingle blew up a balloon as big as he could until it exploding. The impact was what killed Gyorg. The creature exploded into rupees, Tingle grabbing them all. The remains then appeared in his hands.

"Oh no, he won!" Koume worried.

"Let's get out of here!" Kotake worried also.

The two disappeared, along with the entirety of their forces.

"It looks like Tingle has won this battle!" he cheered.


	7. Chapter 6: Ikana Valley

Chapter 6: Ikana Valley

Young Link led a faction of their forces into Ikana Valley. There, they came across a problem. There was a cliff, one that no one would be able to climb. The Skull Kid had already arrived, searching everywhere for the remains. If Young Link wanted to find them first, he would have to find a way to reach the top.

"Sorry I'm late," Proxi shouted as she joined Young Link's side. "I was just helping Link at—I mean the other Link, at Snowhead."

"Stop them!" Skull Kid screamed from his keep, Sakon's Hideout. "We must not let them reach the temple before us!"

"Yessssssss massssster," a Dinolfos answered. "Men, attack!"

Three Dinolfos and a big group of Stalchildren and Stalfos then leaped down from above and began to attack the Allied Forces.

As the Hylian Captains there led their forces to fight, Young Link arrived at the bottom of the cliff. Atop it was a man wearing a purple robe, using it to cover his face. However, it was empty inside, with nothing but a red dot where the face should be. He also wielded a staff that he swung around.

"Yee! Hee! Hee!" he laughed. "This is the land of Ikana, land of the dead, doomed by its blood-stained history. If you seek to roam its grounds, then you must show permission."

"What are you talking about?" Proxi cried. "If you don't let us up, then that Skull Kid is going to get those remains and use them for bad!"

"Then he has already doomed himself in darkness," the Ghost Hunter replied.

"Fine, we'll go get permission," Proxi sighed. She then noticed another pathway some of their forces were going down. "Let's just follow them towards the Allied Base. I'm pretty sure there's an area behind it."

Young Link and Proxi chased after them, arriving at the Graveyard Keep, their Allied Base. They hurried on down the path, glancing at all of the gravestones, until they came across a giant Stalchild, practically three times as big as any regular one. This one also wore gold around his waist and atop his skull.

He lay on the ground, asleep between a building and a cliff. The cliff was connected to a pathway that continued behind him, looping around the hill.

"Hmm, he looks like a guy in charge," Proxi thought aloud. "Perhaps he'll help us."

She then noticed a sign that was attached to the building next to him.

"'Ye who awaken me, battle me. Then shall I extinguish the furious flame.' Maybe he'll wake up if we make some noise."

Young Link immediately knew what to do. He whipped out his trusty ocarina and played a tune. Once he was finished, the Stalchild's eyes flew open. He stood up, destroying the bridge above him connecting the cliff and the roof of the building. He turned around and began to walk up the path.

"Come on, Link!" Proxi shouted. "We have to stop him!"

Young Link sprinted after the creature. Since he was so big, he moved quickly. Once Young Link reached him, the Stalchild began to attack him!

"I am Captain Keeta," he spoke while taking another swing. "If you wish to receive any help from me, you will enter battle with me. If you defeat me, only then will I do what you wish."

The two began to battle. Young Link swung his big sword at him, knocking him backwards. The enemy followed up with a few punches, but Young Link blocked them and continued to fight again.

Gaining enough energy, he pulled out the Fierce Deity's Mask and slapped it on. He transformed into the warrior and did a few massive swings against Captain Keeta. Once he was finished, he peeled the mask off and placed it back on his belt.

This time, Captain Keeta did not climb back to his feet. "I surrender. I admit defeat!" he shouted. "You have proven yourself worthy, so I shall help you. What is it you wish me to do?"

"We need you to let us get into Ikana Valley," Proxi answered.

"I see," he thought. "Very well then. I will lead you to the valley. Come with me."

He then began advancing towards the cliff. Young Link and Proxi followed, only to be greeted by hordes of Stalchildren and Stalfos.

"What are you doing men?" Captain Keeta cried. "Have you no honour? Have you lost your minds?"

"Their not working for you," Proxi explained to the deceased leader. "They were created by the Twinrova, who Skull Kid is working for!"

"I'll show him!" he roared, and began to destroy all of the enemies in their path. Once complete, they continued advancing, cutting through the Allied Base.

Eventually, they arrived at the cliff, where the Ghost Hunter was still sitting, dangling his feet and shaking his staff.

"Oh, Captain Keeta," he spoke. "What is it that you want from me? You wouldn't have come otherwise."

"I hereby grant this boy and the entirety of his forces access into Ikana Valley," he told him. "King Ikana would want it the same way."

"I understand," he answered. "Very well then."

Suddenly, a tree sprouted out of the ground next to the Ghost Hunter. Once it was there, he then disappeared.

"Thank you," Proxi thanked him as Young Link used the Hookshot to reach the top.

"You are welcome," Captain Keeta answered.

The two hurried onwards into the valley, where they found a huge army of Stalchildren and Stalfos waiting for them. Given how they were not far from the Enemy Base (which was shut tight), it only made sense.

Young Link and his forces began to fight off all of the enemies there. He then found a Dinolfos, which he did battle with. Once he was defeated, he fought against more enemies, until he arrived at another cliff.

This time, there was already a tree at the top. He used the Hookshot to get there, where more of the Enemy Forces already were.

On the right side of the valley was a huge castle, which was completely in ruins. In front of it was a house with a waterwheel on the side and a big horn on top.

"We will not allow you to enter the temple!" a nearby ReDead, a term used on a Gibdo (mummy) without bandages, roared. He then swung his massive sword and took out multiple Stalchildren.

"If we want into the temple, then we're gonna have to get rid of these baddies," thought Proxi.

Young Link then proceeded to fight the ReDead. The monster roared, which caused the young warrior to stop moving. While frozen, he was attacked by the ReDead. He started moving again and fought him until he was defeated.

Young Link looked around, spotting three more ReDeads. He fought off another one, and this time, dodged the roar. Once the ReDead was recovering, Young Link slashed at him until he was defeated.

He moved onto the next one, which was behind a music box-like house. He attacked him until he was gone for good, moving onto the final one in front of the entrance to the Ghost Keep.

He fought against the creature bravely, as well as some of the Enemy Forces there, until all four ReDeads had been defeated. Once this happened, the doors to the temple opened. He excitedly ran inside, only to find himself in a tower, the Stone Tower, instead. At the very top was the temple.

"We have to get all the way up there!?" cried Proxi.

Young Link noticed three switches in front of him. Pulling out his hammer, he slammed it on one, which caused a nearby block to automatically move and float right in front of the platform Young Link was on. When this happened was when he noticed the never ending hole below them.

Nonetheless, he slammed his hammer on another switch, was caused another block to move behind the first one. Slamming a third caused another to come and land on top of the second one. Realizing it was stuck, he hit that switch again, followed by the last switch he hit, so only the first one remained. He hit the third one so that way it would not get stuck. Once it was in place, he hit the second switch, so the block bridge was complete.

He ran across it and noticed a small wooden target above him. He used the Hookshot to get up, and did the same on the next one. He then saw two more switches. He hit the one on the right, followed by the one on the left, and luckily got the right order. He ran across and used the Hookshot again until he was across from the temple.

He then did one final switch puzzle involving three of them. After a few trial and errors, he got the right combination. Once the blocks floated properly, he ran across and into the Stone Tower Temple.

He was met with hordes upon hordes of Stalchildren. He began to fight his way through and entered the East Keep. It did not take long for him to claim it as his own. He hurried out of it and found a circular room.

Once he entered, the doors slammed shut.

Above him some sort of hole, although he couldn't make out what was at the top of it.

Eventually, a Garo Master appeared. They are described as "emptiness clocked in darkness." Regular Garo are brown robes with two glowing eyes and swords for hands. He was the same, only he had a purple robe with a golden head.

He charged at Young Link and began to fight him. "You will die!" he shouted. He swung at the boy again, but he blocked it and began to fight back. The Garo Master charged at Young Link again, but he dodged it and attacked him while he was distracted. It was soon after that he was defeated.

"You are . . . very strong," he spoke, weakened. "A worthy warrior to do battle with. In my dying wish, I ask of you to bring peace to Ikana, and to put a stop to Skull Kid's plans. If you shoot pierce the eye in this temple with a sharp-ranged item, the path to the beast you wish to face will be clear.

He then pulled out a bomb and exploded. Afterwards, the doors to the room opened. Heeding the master's words, Young Link continued into the next room in search of the eye.

He then found it, hiding out of sight of the entrance to the temple. The boy pulled out his bow, aimed, and fired.

Suddenly, the whole temple turned upside down.

Through some sort of magic, the floor was now above them. It was only the temple and tower that were activated by this, and everyone was still alive and still battling.

Noticing that he could not reach any other keeps in the temple, Young Link ventured back into the previous room. The hole on the ceiling was now accessible, so he jumped down. Proxi followed.

The two found themselves in the middle of a desert, sand and fallen pillars as far as the eye could see. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Two gigantic centipedes then crawled out of the sand and shrieked.

It was the Giant Masked Insect Twinmold.

They swooped down at Young Link. Given how he was only half the height of one of their legs, he dodged out of the way. He then noticed how the tips of their tails were not covered with armour.

He racked his brain for what item could be used against it, until he remembered the very item he used to get to the temple itself; the hammer.

He pulled it out and waited for them to dive down again. Once they did, he dodged it and slammed the hammer down as hard as he could on the tip of their tails. They roared and collapsed to the sand, giving the boy a chance to strike.

Once they began to fly around the room was when Skull Kid appeared.

"You have revealed the way to the monster," he spoke. "Thank you!"

The two started to fight each other. Skull Kid punched him a few times and had Tatl and Tael smack him. Unfortunately, Young Link was hit by all of these attacks.

Once Twinmold dived again, Skull Kid and his two fairies were hit knocked far away. Young Link quickly jumped back up and smacked his tail with the hammer. He collapsed to the ground.

He kept on fighting the creature, until he had enough energy to use the Fierce Deity's Mask again. Once this happened, the creature was ultimately destroyed. He exploded into many different rupees as the remains appeared in Young Link's hands.

"Oh no!" Skull Kid worried. "I failed them again! I'd better get going!"

All of his forces then disappeared from the battlefield.

"Wow, the battle is won. I'm so glad you're not hurt, Link!" Proxi cheered.


	8. Chapter 7: The Witches' Plan

Chapter 7: The Witches' Plan

Link and his two new friends were all successful in retrieving the other remains. Once their missions were complete, they reunited back at Clock Town. Knowing that the Twinrova could no longer go on with their plan, they decided to return to Hyrule Castle. There, they told Princess Zelda and Impa of everything that had happened.

But Koume and Kotake were not ready to give up. They took their forces and followed the heroes Clock Town. However, once they arrived there, some of Link's friends were already there as well, unaware that the hero had returned to Hyrule Castle. If they wanted the remains back, they would have to fight their way through.

"Where is Link? What did you do to him?" Lana demanded to know.

"We were going to ask you the same thing," Koume shouted back.

"Well, I'm not giving up!" Linkle declared. "Come on, guys. Let's show these witches who's boss!"

Linkle then began to lead two Goron Captains and many other gorons towards the Enemy Base, which was the East Keep.

"Enemies!" screamed Kotake. "Skull Kid! Get rid of them for us!"

Skull Kid obeyed, advancing towards the enemies. Tatl and Tael began to quickly fight off some of the gorons. However, Linkle whipped out her crossbows and began to shoot Skull Kid.

"You!" she screamed. "You were the one that stole my compass that day in the woods!"

"Ah yes, I remember that day," said Skull Kid, thinking back to it. "Perhaps we could go through that little dance again?"

"Never!" shouted Linkle. "I've lost this compass before. I am not losing it again!"

She continued to shoot her two crossbows, Skull Kid blocking most of the attacks. He then used Tatl and Tael to fight her off. Once she was stunned, he went in for stronger attacks.

She was weakened by this, but unwillingly to give up just yet. She let out another wave of arrows upon Skull Kid, but it wasn't enough. He created a circle of puppets around Linkle, who all swooped in to attack her.

"Linkle needs our help!" one of the Goron Captains shouted.

The two captains lead their small team of gorons towards Skull Kid. He used his magic to fend them off with ease. Once they were done for, he began to fight one of the Goron Captains. The second punched him really hard in the face, sending him backwards.

Once he collected himself, so had Linkle. She aimed her crossbows and fired her arrows at the Skull Kid once again. He sent Tatl and Tael in to finish off the Goron Captain. The two then moved on to the other Goron Captain.

Skull Kid sent in more blasts of magic at Linkle, injuring her even more. With another energy gathered, Skull Kid used all of the magic he had in him to finish off Linkle. She collapsed to the ground.

"I have to go," she whimpered. "I'm sorry everyone."

Linkle fled from the battlefield.

"Oh no! Linkle!" Lana cried. "You monsters will pay for that!"

"Hee hee hah hah!" Skull Kid laughed as Tatl and Tael finished the Goron Captain and returned to his side. "I'd love to see you try!"

"These pests are in our way!" Koume complained. "We must exterminate them!"

"And how do we go about getting rid of pests?" asked Kotake.

"By destroying their nest!" her sister replied.

From their base, Koume and Kotake spawned a King Dodongo with grey scales and one horn.

"King Dodongo! Destroy that base and make the path to Hyrule clear!" Koume demanded.

"Skull Kid! Protect it!" Kotake added.

"Understood," replied Skull Kid.

"No!" Lana screamed. "We won't let you reach Hyrule! Come on, everyone!"

Lana began a large portion of her forces towards King Dodongo.

"The rest of you, defeat those witches! With them gone, Hyrule will be safe!"

The rest of their forces began advancing towards the Enemy Base.

"I suppose we could take on a few more. Right sister?" asked Koume.

"Yes, of course," Kotake agreed.

Skull Kid arrived on the scene only to find Lana and a large faction of gorons fighting off King Dodongo, as if they had increased morale from their leader.

He fired two lasers out of the eyes of Majora's Mask and attacked Lana. She glanced over at him and charged.

She opened her spell book and blasted dozens of blue balls of magic at him, knocking him and his fairies back a few feet. He advanced towards her again and sent Tatl and Tael to attack.

When she was stunned, he whipped out a flute and blew as hard as he could into it, blasting her onto the ground.

He conjured many balls of magic and rained them down onto her, as she did with him a few moments ago.

She jumped into the air and created a big cube below her. She landed on it and began walking around with it, crushing Skull Kid multiple times.

It disappeared below her as she jumped off. Skull Kid began to levitate again and fired more lasers at Lana. She sent Tatl and Tael to hit once again, finishing her off for good.

She collapsed to the ground, defeated.

"I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry," she said. She then fled from the battlefield.

"Yah! Hah! Hah! Hah!" Skull Kid laughed. "You shouldn't have forfeited sooner!"

He spun around and began to fight off the gorons hurting King Dodongo.

"Lana!" Cia worried. "That's it! Now it's time for me to come and play."

The doors to their base, Inside the Clock Tower, opened, and Cia and gorons poured out of it.

"Where is that blasted kid that defeated my two allies!?" she roared.

"Over here!" Skull Kid answered. "I only want to play."

"I'll give you a game," said Cia, getting her scepter ready.

"Oh, goodie!" Skull Kid cheered as he killed the last of the gorons there. "You don't mind if I bring a friend along, do you?"

King Dodongo continued advancing towards the Allied Base. Skull Kid and the fairies flew past him as he met up with Cia.

"So how do we play?" asked Skull Kid.

"You don't move as I kill you," Cia shouted, slashing her scepter down and whipping it against his face. He quickly reset his mask.

"So that's how we're gonna play," he growled.

Tatl and Tael soared past him to attack as he moved in to do the same. All the while, King Dodongo was sucking in as much air as he possibly could. Once Skull Kid knew he had enough, he dived out of the way as fast as he could. King Dodongo spat out a massive fireball that engulfed Cia, firing her ten feet away.

Their forces received reinforcements. Gorons poured out of their base again as backup for Cia. She got to her feet and they all charged at Skull Kid.

He charged towards them as well and they continued their duel. Skull Kid fired lasers as Cia. As Tatl and Tael continued to fight her, Skull Kid conjured up giant balls of magic and destroyed all of the nearby gorons with them.

Cia slashed the two fairies away and let out attacks after attacks on Skull Kid. She was obviously much more powerful than the other two girls, and also fought with way more anger.

Four Dark Links appeared around her. The each glared at Skull Kid and did spin attacks to damage Skull Kid even more. They disappeared as Cia advanced again and continued to attack him with her scepter.

She threw him high into the air with it and slammed him down into the ground. He quickly floated up once more and let out more attacks on her.

King Dodongo charged up another fireball once more, but this time, Cia blasted Skull Kid back and flew out of the way.

"Skull Kid, what is taking you so long!?" cried Koume as she and her sister were busy protecting their base.

"I'm playing a game," he replied. "But don't worry. I'll win in a minute."

"That's what you think," Cia spat, flying at him once again.

She attacked him even more with her scepter, weakening him. He retaliated with more magic attacks.

King Dodongo moved past them and moved as fast as he could into their keep, for he was almost there.

Cia couldn't fall back, for Skull Kid was too strong.

"Everyone!" she shouted. "Stop that beast from getting in our keep!"

The entirety of their forces fell back to the base to halt King Dodongo in his tracks.

"Good thing, for it would appear there were too many sister," Koume worried.

"You worry too much," Kotake replied. "I had them."

"What are you saying!?" the other roared. "I was killing more!"

"You do realize we work together, right?" asked Kotake.

"Oh please," Koume went on. "You know that I lead us to our victories."

"What!?" Kotake screamed. "That was definitely me that defeated the Hero of Time!"

"What do you mean 'defeated!?' He defeated us!"

Skull Kid ignored them as he let out big waves of magic attacks onto Cia.

There was suddenly a huge explosion behind them. To Cia's horror, King Dodongo had defeated all of the gorons in front of him and broken into the keep.

"Beautiful!" Kotake cheered. "Destroy them all King Dodongo!"

"Kill us all," a Goron Captain roared. "We will be with Cia to the end!"

Skull Kid knew that King Dodongo would be no help. The only real way to win this fight would be to defeat their final leader: Cia.

He let out more waves of attacks. She did the same thing, making the two of them very weakened.

Skull Kid used the last of his energy to let out a giant ball of magic and destroyed her. She collapsed to the ground.

"Hah! I win!" he cheered.

"Ugh," Cia groaned. "Fall back everyone!"

She rose to her feet and used her magic to make herself disappear.

Every single goron on the battlefield fled from the all the Dinolfos, Stalfos, and Stalchildren, arriving at their base. But they only found King Dodongo in the way, he killed every single one he saw.

"Hah hah! Victory is ours!" the Twinrova cheered.


	9. Chapter 8: The Siege on the Castle

Chapter 8: The Siege on the Castle

Skull Kid had managed to defeat Linkle, Lana, and Cia. Desperate, the three fled through to portal in Clock Town back to Hyrule. There, they took shelter in Hyrule Castle, where they spoke of their previous battle to Link, Zelda, and the others.

The Twinrova and Skull Kid took their forces and followed the three women to the exact location of Hyrule Castle. Link readied their troops and led them outside, only to be greeted by the two witches. The sisters were overjoyed, for they had found the exact person they were looking for.

"They have the remains! Our plan will never succeed if we don't get all four of them!" Koume screamed.

"Troops! Defeat the three clad in green! They are the ones with those masks!" Kotake added.

"No!" shouted Proxi. "We can't let them get those masks! Link, Tingle, and uh, other Link, watch out!"

"I'll hold onto this fish head with my life!" Tingle cheered.

"Good," Impa replied. "We must protect Hyrule Castle. Men, follow me!"

"We will follow you, lady Impa!" a Hylian Captain answered.

Impa then began to lead a faction of their forces towards the Abandoned Fort keep, where the Enemy Forces had already taken over.

"Hey! That's our keep! Go and find your own!" Skull Kid cried, flying over to it and meeting Impa. The two began to fight each other. Impa swung her Giant Blade at Skull Kid, but he blocked it. Tatl and Tael attacked her, knocking her backwards a few steps. Skull Kid flew in again and dealt more damage in her stunned state.

Before he could finish her off, the Hylian Captain that had followed Impa came up behind him and slashed his back with his sword. Skull Kid spun around and spawned multiple Puppets around the captain, all of them swooping inwards and attacking him at once. He then sent his two fairies out to deal many attacks on him until he was defeated.

By the time Skull Kid had finished, Impa had vanished, angering him. He exited the keep and decided to go after Tingle. He thought he would be an easy target, and after all, he was the only one that held to of the remains.

He quickly made it to Tingle's location, which was the West Field Keep, and immediately began attacking.

"What are you doing!?" he shouted. "What did Tingle ever do to you!?"

"Those remains you carry belong to us!" Skull Kid replied.

"Hm! Then come and get them!" Tingle shouted again.

He blew up a red balloon as much as it could go until it popped. Skull Kid was knocked back from the blast, and unfortunately missed his chance to attack Tingle.

"Tingle, Tingle! Kooloo-Limpah!" he cried, tossing multiple bombs at Skull Kid. He and the fairies barely dodged out of the way of the explosions. They flew towards the "fairy" again as Skull Kid allowed Tatl and Tael to attack him.

"Fairies! Why do you hurt Tingle!?" he worried.

"Oh no! Tingle's in trouble! And he has two of the remains!" a Goron Captain realized. "Let's roll out!"

He and another Hylian Captain quickly led a faction of their troops into the keep. They all charged at Skull Kid, knocking him back.

"Hooray! Tingle isn't alone anymore!" he cheered.

"More enemies for me to fight only mean more enemies for me to kill!" Skull Kid threatened them. "Tatl! Tael! At my side!"

The three charged into the midst of all of the soldiers. Skull Kid, Tatl, and Tael attacked all of the soldiers, killing them, until it was Tingle and the two captains left.

Tatl and Tael flew to Skull Kid's sides to get out of his way for his next attack. Gaining enough energy, he conjured up giant ball of magic and hurled it at the ground in front of the three. It killed the two captains, while it left Tingle with an inch of his life left.

"Tingle admits defeat! Tingle admits defeat!" he moaned, fleeing from the battlefield. Skull Kid slowly levitated over to where he once stood, where Odolwa's Remains and Gyorg's Remains floated. He snatched the two of them.

"I have retrieved two of the masks!" he cheered, killing some more soldiers in the keep until the Keep Boss appeared. He killed him as well, claiming that keep for their forces.

"Good work, Skull Kid!" Koume congratulated him.

"Now kill the other two," Kotake demanded.

Without any hesitation, Skull Kid and the fairies began advancing to where Young Link was fighting, which was the North Field Keep. Luckily, that keep belonged to their forces, so he would already have help there.

"Link! Get ready!" Proxi told him (who had gone to his side now) once he got there.

"We meet again, little boy," Skull Kid taunted him, blocking every blow Young Link tried on him. "You should really go him. These games are for people that want to have fun!"

He fired lasers out of his mask at Young Link, injuring him a tiny bit. Young Link blocked the next ones and stabbed Skull Kid. He then pulled out the Fierce Deity's Mask, putting it on and transforming into the warrior.

Skull Kid scrambled to get out of the way of all of the attacks. He was hit by some, but not all. Once Young Link had used enough energy, he was forced to remove the mask and place it back on his belt. Weakened, Skull Kid swooped in to use his strong attacks.

He conjured up another ball of magic and chucked it right at Young Link, blasting him into the wall and then back to the ground. He slowly climbed to his feet again, persistent.

He sent his two fairies to attack the young warrior. They kept on and on, smacking him over and over again. Eventually, it became too much for Young Link, and he fled the battlefield.

He had left behind Twinmold's Remains. Skull Kid levitated over and retrieved them.

"I've got another!" shouted Skull Kid.

"Perfect, Skull Kid!" Koume replied. "Just one more and our plan will succeed!"

"Oh no," Zelda worried from their base, the Castle Keep. "We've lost two allies and three remains. No more sitting on the sidelines for me!"

Zelda then exited their keep, beginning to advance into the heart of the battle. She met up with a Dinolfos, along with some Stalfos and Stalchildren, and began to fight them.

"It looks like their queen is leaving the nest," Koume thought. "Perhaps we should do the same, sister?"

"Indeed," Kotake agreed.

The Twinrova exited the Enemy Base and down the path, only to be met with the final warrior Skull Kid knew he would have to face, and probably to strongest one on the battlefield: Link.

He began to advance to that area, where Link was destroying most of their forces there.

He went to go in for a surprise attack, but somehow, Link knew it. He spun around and blocked Skull Kid's blow. When he went to attack, Skull Kid blocked as well. However, Link then performed a spin attack, which not only caused Skull Kid's magic shield to break, but to do massive damage on him.

"Oh boy. Link, take care of him!" Proxi cheered him on.

Seeing Skull Kid as a distraction, the Twinrova stole this chance and continued to advance towards Zelda.

He fell to the ground, and Link immediately advanced and sliced at him again, tossing him into the air. Skull Kid quickly escaped Link's attacks and did some of his own on him.

He punched and kicked the green clad warrior, with the two fairies throwing in some of their own attacks on him once they saw the chance. Link managed to get his shield up and block the rest of their attacks, forcing them to stop.

He then leapt back, charged up his sword, and flew forwards, stabbing Skull Kid and blasting him a feet away. He quickly got back up and back at Link, attacking him once more.

Link dodged out of the way and slashed at Skull Kid. He spawned Puppets around him and sent them in to attack. They all hit him, but they didn't deal as much damage as they normally would have to someone else.

Tatl and Tael went in to attack again, damaging him even more. Skull Kid blasted him with lasers until he got his shield up. He somersaulted out of the way and performed another spin attack. Luckily, Skull Kid flew out of the way. When Link was distracted, he bolted at him and defeated Link with a big ball of magic.

"No, Link! Get out of here!" Proxi worried.

Link fled the battlefield, leaving Goht's Remains behind. Skull Kid levitated over and gripped the last of the remains. With both hands, he held it as high as he could into the air. Due to excitement, he flew into the air himself.

"I've got it!" he cheered. "I've got it! I've got all the remains!"

The Twinrova blasted the last of the Hylian soldiers away and looked up at him in the sky.

"Yah! Hah! Hah!" Koume cackled. "All four are ours!"

Zelda ran away, meeting up with Impa.

"Impa," she whispered, not knowing what else to say. Impa was at a loss for words as well as they watched Koume and Kotake fly over to the Skull Kid (who had returned to the ground.

The two lifted their hands in front of Skull Kid and removed the four remains from him. They then lifted their hands into the air, allowing the four masks to fly into the air in the shape of a circle.

They began spinning, faster and faster, until a big laser was fired out of them and into the ground. It, along with the masks, vanished, and was quickly replaced with a big cloud of dark smoke. A familiar roar filled the air.

Once the smoke cleared, Ganon stood there.


	10. Chapter 9: The Revived Demon King

Chapter 9: The Revived Demon King

The Twinrova had led their forces to Hyrule Castle, following Linkle, Lana, and Cia. Once there, Zelda's forces fought bravely against them.

However, their forces were stronger.

They were successful in retrieving all four remains. Combined with their own power, the Twinrova used the four masks to revive the Demon King in his stronger form, Ganon.

He summoned more and more monsters, about twice as many soldiers Zelda had. This forced every single person to come out from the castle to help fight. They bravely did so, until Hyrule Field looked like a wasteland, mimicking Ganon's Tower, when he had taken it over.

With him back, the fate of Hyrule lies in this battle.

With his Knight's Sword gripped tightly in his hand, Link charged into the field and began slaughtering powered up Stalchildren and Bokoblins (the latter created by Ganon).

"All of Hyrule rests in our hands," said Zelda. "Everyone stay strong!"

"I . . . have . . . RETURNED!" Ganon roared.

"There's so many bad guys," Tingle whimpered.

"Tingle is right," Impa started. "There's too much. Your Majesty, what shall we do?"

"We take them out first," the princess replied. "Everyone, we have to start by taking keeps. The only one we have is the Castle Keep, which is our base. Split up!"

Everyone heeded their orders and began advancing towards different keeps.

"I've got the West Field Keep," said Lana, beginning to move forward.

"I'll cover you," Cia added, following.

"I'll take the Central Keep," Linkle shouted.

"Tingle can steal the South Field Keep," he cheered.

"I shall take the West Rockface Keep," Impa declared.

"We've got the North Field Keep," Proxi said alongside Young Link.

"Link, that leaves you with the East Field Keep," Zelda told him.

With Zelda in the Allied Base, everyone split up and began advancing towards their assigned keeps. Link got to his first and immediately began killing monsters. Despite them having increased morale, he didn't stop until the Keep Boss appeared. He did the same thing to him that he did to the others until that keep belonged to them.

"Nice job, Link!" Proxi cheered.

"Grr, they're stealing our land!" Koume growled.

"Do they not fear king Ganon?" asked Kotake. "Skull Kid! Kill them!"

"What fun," he replied, advancing towards Young Link.

Link moved onwards to the North Field Keep, helping his younger self until the keep was theirs.

They turned around to leave, but Skull Kid was blocking the exit.

"Hello, do you want to play a game?" he asked.

He then suddenly dashed at them and used his two fairies to attack Young Link. Link retaliated by slashed at him, giving Young Link a chance to do the same.

The two fought together against Skull Kid, until he was able to block their attacks and dash out of the way for their next ones. He created Puppets around them, but the two somersaulted out of the ring of monsters.

That was when Young Link was forced to take on a Stalmaster, leaving Link to fight Skull Kid amongst the monsters.

The two charged at each other and began battling once more. Skull Kid kicked him, and he sliced back.

Young Link rolled out of the way and fought on. He dodged another stab from the Stalmaster. Once he was distracted, Young Link swooped and landed multiple strong attacks on the creature until he finished with a blow with the Fierce Deity's Mask.

By that point, Link had just defeated Skull Kid as well.

"You cheated!" he whined, forcing himself to flee from the battlefield.

"Wow Link! You made that look easy!" Proxi cheered.

"Skull Kid is gone!? That pathetic boy," Kotake growled. "Minions, take out the two heroes!"

Proxi followed the two out of the keep, where Lana and Cia finished taking theirs as well. The four met up and charged into the huge group of enemies and captains the Twinrova had sent. Some nearby soldiers and gorons, alongside a Goron Captain, joined them.

They fought them off with bravery, allowing them to have the upper hand. They were successful and defeating some of the monsters.

That was when Link split up from the group, followed by Proxi, and made his way to the Central Keep to help Linkle.

She fired her two crossbows at the monsters inside. Link helped out by producing a large spin attack to destroy some more. Eventually, the Keep Boss spawned. Link defeated him after a few minutes and claimed that keep.

"You are a true warrior," Impa complimented him.

Link and Proxi exited the keep, only to be greeted by a group of monsters defeating more of their forces. Link ran over to intervene.

There was two Hylian Captains and a Goron Captains, with many more soldiers and gorons. They were losing to a bigger group of Bokoblins, led by four Stalmasters.

Link took on two of them at once, using another spin attack to knock them away. He turned around to defeat the other two. He waited for the perfect moment to let out his strongest attacks on one of them, killing him for good. He turned to the other one he let out real attack until he was gone also.

The other two Stalmasters made their way back, where Link let out more attacks, this time joined by the Goron Captain. The two were able to defeat the two captains. With all four of them gone, they turned around to defeat the last of the Bokoblins.

The group then followed Link into the West Rockface Keep, where Impa was alone trying to take the keep. The joined her in killing the Stalfos, Stalchildren, and Bokoblins inside. It didn't take long to make the Keep Boss appear, however it did take long to kill him. Nonetheless, Link claimed that keep for their forces at the same time Tingle took his.

"Good job everyone! We have the upper hand!" Zelda congratulated them.

"Grah! They have practically the whole battlefield under their command!" Koume screamed. "What will we do, sister?"

"Perhaps we shall ask the Demon King, Ganon."

"Destroy . . . ALL!"

"Yes, King Ganon!" they both answered.

The gates to the Enemy Base flew open, and they zoomed out and began killing more of the Hyrulian Forces.

That was when Ganon arrived at the same spot Young Link, Lana, and Cia was. They forced themselves to take on the beast.

"Princess," Lana started. "He's so strong."

"Keep fighting," Cia told her.

"Hang on," Zelda assured her. "I'm on my way!"

The princess left the Allied Base and over to their spot.

"Link," Proxi said. "We have to help!"

"I'm coming too," Impa added.

Link covered Impa as they exited their keep and took on any monsters in their way. Eventually, they reached Ganon.

The giant black warthog was just as scary as they all remembered him, but they all knew they had to push on, or else Hyrule would really fall in his hands for good.

He floated into the air with his tail glowing. Link took the chance to whip out his Hookshot and latch it onto his tail, just as he had done last time. He pulled Ganon down to the ground with all of his might and smashed him hard.

Ganon retaliated by holding his hand out. A fireball appeared, starting to grow bigger and bigger. Link hurled a dozen bombs into it, allowing his hand to explode into a fiery fate.

Ganon roared, practically making everyone's ears bleed. Everyone continued to fight him, even Tingle once he got there, despite knowing it wouldn't do much.

A mouth growing on the side of Ganon's head hissed and began spitting out hundreds of seeds. Link threw his boomerang and immediately followed by shielding. The boomerang smashed into it and chopped it clean off.

Link caught his item and put it away and Ganon held out his other hand, blasting lasers out from it. Lana and Young Link were hit by them, but were okay. Once he was finished, Link whipped out his bow and fired an arrow right into his hand.

His second mouth began spitting more seeds, forcing Link to throw his boomerang again and block. Once it hit him, it came back to Link.

Ganon roared once again, and put his hand together. Going on his back two legs for a moment, he lifted his front hands in the air and smashed them as hard as he could into the ground, knocking back everyone nearby.

Link was the first to get up. Once he saw his hands were stuck, he ran over, pulled out his hammer, and smashed it into Ganon. He stepped back and roared in pain.

He charged at them all in all fours, knocking away dozens and dozens of members from both forces alike. His forehead began glowing, which gave Link the idea to shoot an arrow in it. While it did deal damage, it didn't deal enough.

"Link! Your bow!" Zelda shouted over to him. "Allow me to infuse with the power of the Light Arrow!"

She lifted her hands into the air. Link's bow floated out of his hand and above Zelda's. A beam of light came out from underneath her and smothered the bow. Once it was gone, it glowed a gold colour. She floated it back to Link.

"It will require energy from all of us to reach its maximum power," she explained.

"I will lend all of my energy into the Light Arrows," Impa called out.

"It can have my magic too," Lana added, the two of them remembering how this is what happened in the last battle against Ganon.

"It can have my magic as well," Cia chimed in.

"I'll give it all I've got!" Linkle cheered.

"Tingle will use his energy to help fight!" he declared.

"Link will give it all too!" Proxi finished from Young Link's side.

He ran out of the way as Ganon charged again. Once he found the opening, Link fired his bow, this time with a Light Arrow, and pierced it threw Ganon's head. He roared louder than he ever had before, loathing sacred power.

That was when Link was blasted away with fire and ice magic combined.

"Did you think we would stay out of the way?" asked Koume.

"You do not have the right to challenge King Ganon," Kotake added.

That was when they were blasted away with magic too, just like Link.

Except it was from Skull Kid.

"Skull Kid!" Kotake cried. "What are you doing!? Stop it!"

"I will no longer take orders from you!" he replied, except it wasn't Skull Kid's voice speaking. It was a much more sinister one.

Zelda and the others continued to take on Ganon and his army in the background as Skull Kid's body suddenly fell limp. However, he continued to float. He fell to the ground as Majora's Mask continued to float.

"What's happening?" asked Proxi.

"I will control this land," the voice went on.

"Is that . . ." Koume started, not finding the words.

The mask suddenly grew twice as big as it was before, and long red ropes grew out of the back where the face would go.

"I am Majora!" it screamed, swooping toward the Twinrova and knocking them backwards.

Suddenly, all of the Dinolfos, Stalfos, and Stalchildren turned to Majora's side as they started the Rouge Forces. This only left Ganon and the Twinrova with the Stalmasters and Bokoblins.

"How dare you!" Koume cried as she and her sister began doing battle with Majora's Mask. "You were using us the whole time!?"

"Correct," it replied, spinning in a circle and damaging them with its spikes.

Link also joined them in trying to fight Majora, until he quickly developed a strategy. Once it was distracted with the witches, Link would throw his boomerang and knock it to the ground. While stunned, Link would let out a series of strong attacks.

He continued to do this until Majora let out a roar of pain. Suddenly, the ropes were sucked inside as it the mask grew a pair of lanky arms and legs each, along with an eye atop it. It was now Majora's Incarnation.

By this point, the Hyrulian Forces had taken notice to Majora, as well as realizing they had two giant beasts to destroy.

"Link! Your bow!" Zelda shouted. He pulled it out and threw it across the battlefield, with the princess catching it.

Young Link, Tingle, and Linkle joined Link's side to take on Majora. It suddenly began running around the battlefield at lightning speed.

"Just because we all want that blasted mask dead, doesn't mean we want you dead as well!" Koume screamed as the two witches swooped over and began attacking Link. He shielded some more of their attacks as the three started hurting the witches.

As the three distracted the Twinrova, Link waited for the perfect moment until Majora's Incarnation made it's way back to them. Right before it did, he whipped out his Hookshot again and fired it. Luckily, it latched onto Majora's ankle, tripping it and tossing it flat on its face.

Link and his three friends ran over and started dealing damage to it. Link leaped high into the air and stabbed Majora right in the back.

Meanwhile, Zelda, Impa, Lana, and Cia were still fighting Ganon. Once he charged at them again, the dodged, and Zelda took aim with the bow. She shot a Light Arrow and met her target, damaging Ganon even more.

He climbed up to his four feet and did a massive spin attack, attacking all three forces.

He roared, allowing his shock waves to stun most of them. Once finished, he charged at them again, unfortunately hitting Zelda on the way. Nonetheless, she was persistent and fired her bow again, meeting her target the second time as well.

Majora's Incarnation was defeated for good after more fighting. However, Majora wasn't willing to give up. It got back on its feet again. Its spikes were sucked inside as its arms and legs grew bulkier. Its eyes turned into a whole head and red ropes were fired out of its arms. Now, it was only Majora's Wrath.

It swung its arm vertically, attacking Link, his friends, and the Twinrova, alongside any of their forces that were also trying to kill Majora. They got back to their feet and started attacking it in its strongest form.

It kicked and stomped and punched and whipped, dealing massive damage to anyone who got in its way.

It did a spin attack, moving around the battlefield, until it dizzy. Link took the opportunity to do massive damage, including a spin attack.

They dodged another one of Ganon's charges. Zelda fired another Light Arrow, allowing it to sink into the beast's forehead.

He did a spin attack, knocking away lots of forces nearby. Lana, Cia, and Impa continued to attack him alongside the other Hylians and gorons nearby.

He charged once again, and Zelda dashed out of his path. Once he spun around, Zelda fired one final Light Arrow into Ganon's head, and he was destroyed for good.

At the same time, Link leaped into the air and sunk his sword right through Majora's head. The two beasts let out loud roars of pain as the fell to the ground, dead.

Link and Zelda regrouped with all of their friends and the remainder of their forces. Finally, Hyrule was rid of monsters once and for all.

"No!" the Twinrova screamed. "We will not lose!"

Link, Zelda, Lana, and Cia put their hands in the middle, allowing the three pieces of the Triforce to come together. The three golden triangles floated into the air and fired a beam of sacred light upon Koume and Kotake.

"No! I'm too young to die!" Koume cried.

"Too young!?" Kotake shouted. "You're four hundred years old! I'm too young!"

"Stop saying you're three hundred eighty!" Koume snapped. "We're twins!"

"You're just senile!" Kotake insisted.

"Who are you calling senile!?" Koume screamed. "Don't talk to your older sister that way! Wait."

That was when the power of the Triforce destroyed them once and for all, alongside any remaining enemies.

Everyone looked at each other and smiled as each piece was returned to their owners.

"Help! Somebody!" they heard a voice shout.

They turned to see Tatl and Tael dragging Skull Kid's limp body towards them. They hurried over as Lana crouched down next to him. She waved her hands over him, and suddenly, his eyes were thrown open.

He sat up and clutched his head.

"Oh, my head," he moaned. "What happened?"

"You put on Majora's Mask," Tael explained. "And then the Twinrova came and forced you to work for them."

"Tael!" Tatl scolded him.

"What?"

"Oh no," he worried. "Wait, what's Majora's Mask?"

"A mask that contains evil power," a voice answered.

Everyone turned around to see a man dressed in purple with a very large backpack overflowing with masks. He had a constant smile glued on his face.

"Good evening," he began. "I am the Happy Mask Salesman. I buy, sell, and trade masks. When I found that mask, I knew that it would have to be protected."

He looked down at Skull Kid.

"But then you came along and risked destroying the entirety of space and time itself!"

"It wasn't his fault!" Tael blurted out.

Everyone looked at the fairy.

"What my brother meant was that when we first met Skull Kid, he was . . . in a difficult place," Tatl corrected him. "He had lost his friends. So that's how we're friends. That's also why we're here right now."

She and Tael floated down to comfort him as Lana patted him on the back.

The Happy Mask Salesman walked over to where Majora's Wrath was killed and picked up the mask.

"It has lost its power. I can sense it," he said, holding it tightly with both hands.

He turned to face everyone.

"Don't you think you should return them to their rightful time?"

She paused for a moment. "Yes, of course."

Once again, she and the others used their Triforce pieces and shined its light onto Young Link, Tingle, Skull Kid, Tatl, and Tael. The five began to disappear.

"Bye-bye!" Tingle cheered, waving.

"Sorry," said Skull Kid.

Young Link silently nodded at Link, and he did the same.

The pieces of the Triforce returned to their owners again.

"What about y—" Lana began.

The Happy Mask Salesman was gone.

"Did we do that?" asked Zelda.

"I don't know," Lana replied.

After another moment of looking around, Cia broke the silence.

"I guess it's time for us to go back," she said.

"Why?" asked Zelda. "We must celebrate this victory. Don't you two want to stay?"

The two looked at each other. Lana had a big smile on her face, which forced Cia to get one as well.

"Absolutely," Lana answered.

"Hurray!" Linkle cheered. "I love parties!"

"Perfect. Let's go round up the survivors," said Impa.

The six of them split up to gather everyone scattered around the battlefield. Once the wounded were treated to, there was a big celebration at Hyrule Castle to commemorate Link and his friends' victory.

 _ **fin**_


End file.
